


醉酒的切切

by Tracer_05



Category: gb - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracer_05/pseuds/Tracer_05
Kudos: 7





	醉酒的切切

“鬼切你不来一杯吗？”树下的酒吞童子戏谑的把酒壶伸过去。  
“我就不饮酒了”等下还要送主儿回去  
鬼切在一旁站的笔直。静静地看着大家在为御魂爆率和新年欢呼庆祝。  
“呵，这么好的氛围，怎么也得喝一杯”  
“是呀，挚友都这么劝了……”一旁的茨木童子也小声附和着。  
“我，我不会的……”鬼切在一旁红了脸  
“那女孩没事的，倒是你，借酒消愁没听过？”  
“我……”  
酒吞童子没说什么，放下酒壶便和茨木童子离开了。  
见他们走远，鬼切犹犹豫豫的拿起酒壶，闭上眼视死如归般猛灌了两口，呛的他咳了好一会。  
脑子里满是女孩的笑脸，温柔又可爱。  
鬼切绕到树后，褪下裤子，想着那女孩的脸，手上下动了起来。  
“啊……主儿……主”  
你还正纳闷，怎么庆典结束了也不见鬼切，正走着便看到了这等光景。  
“嗯……主”他嘴里还喊着你的名字。  
“鬼……”他突然转头吓了你一跳  
“主！”他慌了忙的去遮盖那物，脸急得通红，他没想到会以这样的方式吓到女孩。  
“鬼切……”你慢慢朝他走过去，伸手去碰那物。  
“啊……主，别……”鬼切哭喘着，脸上泛着红晕  
“鬼切……”你在心底想了两句话，我爱你和新年快乐但却都没能说出口。  
“主……啊……我，我喜欢您啊……”鬼切衬着酒劲竟把心声吐露了出来  
“我也是……”你在惊讶中给了让他安心的答复  
“新年快乐……切切”  
“唔……主，新年快乐”

最佳助攻团没有之一系列:万年好！挚！友！酒茨


End file.
